


The Reveal

by NMJ



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, One Shot, This is my first story here, also published on tumblr, implied GreenFlame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMJ/pseuds/NMJ
Summary: (Based off of the trailers)Lloyd's reveal of being the Green Ninja doesn't go as planned.





	The Reveal

Lord Garmadon stood on the Control Tower in his ultimate mech, overlooking the city he has tried to conquer numerous times over the past several years. He held his conquering flag in his mech's left hand and was about to place it when a missile flew past his head, whizzing in the air before exploding behind him. The Control Tower shook from the blast but Garmadon wasn't shaken, he turned on his targeting system and aimed it at the Green Ninja's Dragon, waiting for the perfect time to strike at his enemy. 

The targeting system beeped loudly. Garmadon smashed the FIRE button; his mech jolted as a large missile fired from his extended right hand, he watched with bated breath as the explosive soared through the air and hit the dragon's head. The dragon plummeted towards the ground as the Green Ninja screamed, unable to escape the burning mechanical beast. A loud boom echoed through the metropolis as the Green Ninja and his dragon crashed onto the streets many stories below, creating a crater within the concrete as it skidded to a stop. 

Garmadon let out a breathy laugh, he couldn't believe it; he defeated the Green Ninja. He conquered Ninjago City! His laughter grew louder in triumph as smoke billowed up from the streets below. "I did it!" He roared. "I defeated the Green Ninja!" As he placed the flag on the tower he heard five voices shriek one name that made his fiery blood run cold. 

"LLOYD!!" 

Garmadon froze. Lloyd? His son? No...it can't be... He turned and saw the other Ninja's mechs flocking around the Green Ninja and his mech, apparently the ninja had been flung out and was laying, unmoving, on the street, his mask ripped off of his face. Garmadon dropped the flag and jumped down onto the city's streets, creating cracks in the concrete from the impact. 

"Lloyd, please wake up!!" The Red Ninja cried, holding the Green Ninja's head in his lap. 

"Lloyd?" Garmadon murmured. 

The five-ninja turned and started snarling at him, he could see the fury and hatred in their eyes. This was the first time he had actually harmed one of the ninja. 

"Get away from him!" The Red Ninja screamed. 

"That...That's my son," Garmadon muttered, ignoring the Fire Ninja's outburst. His red eyes remained locked on the Green Ninja. 

Lloyd's mask had been torn off of him, laying a few feet away from him, revealing his windblown blond hair and pale complexion. His green eyes were closed, his pale lips were partially open as blood trickled out and down his mouth and neck. Covered in bloody scratches, some pebbles had dug into his cheeks causing more blood to trickle out, his clothes were torn up and scorched from the explosion. The explosion he caused. He did this to his son. His son. Lloyd is the Green Ninja. His sworn enemy. 

"I did this," he whispered breathlessly. "I did this to my son. My son. My son..." 

The five-ninja were staring at him silently. 

"You didn't know?" The Black Ninja asked. 

Garmadon opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He tried again, but nothing came out. Tears of fire ran down his blackened skin, all four of his hands started to tremble as he fell to knees. "I...I'm...I..." 

"You are showing high signs of remorse and guilt," the White Ninja said. 

"But he's the Dark Lord," the Blue Ninja whispered to the Silver Ninja. 

"I can hear you!" Garmadon growled, bristling in fury. 

A low moan suddenly caught the group's attention; everyone looked down at Lloyd as he slowly woke up. His green eyes glanced around at his team as a small smile grew.

"H-Hey guys," he whispered hoarsely.

"How are you feeling?" The Red Ninja asked. 

"Everything hurts," he grimaced. 

Garmadon felt sick to his stomach, the guilt was eating him alive. He did this. He hurt his son. He didn't want this. He had to leave. He stood up and started to walk away. He couldn't look back. But a single word made him freeze in his tracks. 

"Dad?"


End file.
